Episode II: Origins, Life, and Love
by General Kenobi SIYE
Summary: Where he came from, how he got there, and the in between of Episode's I and II. Must read Episode I: Love's Awakening first or you'll wonder where Episode I went and how Obi-wan and Padmé met.
1. Chapter 1

Birth Of A Legend.

Late 47 BBY. Corellia.

In a home bathed in the mid-day sun light, a cry of pain echoes through the brightly lit halls. The home itself was large. It was obviously the home of a very well to do Corellian Clan. Instead of being imposing, it immediately calmed all who entered it's doors in warmth and family. Corellians were after all, known for their strong familial ties.

Twelve people sat anxiously, awaiting the arrival of it's newest member. None, however, were more so than the soon to be third time father. His oldest son, Owen; who was seven standard years old, sat next to him, nervously biting his nails, as his five year old younger sister was cuddled in the lap of his aunt. Around the room in sat several of young Owen's cousins, aunt's and uncles from both sides of his family, with several more on their way to help celebrate the arrival of it's newest addition.

As excited as he was to be a big brother again, he felt that this time was going to be different. He didn't know how, but the feeling nagged at him all the same.

There was another cry of of pain, followed by the unmistakable wail of an infant. Owen's father was on his feet and heading towards the room his mother was in as though he were a blaster bolt.

Silence...

Moments later his father, looking more proud than he can ever remember seeing him, walked back into the room carrying a bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Looking up at all who were gathered in the room he said. "Let me introduce you all to my son. Obi-wan. Obi-wan Kenobi."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Six Months Later.

Weeks after his brother's birth, several Jedi arrived at his home. They had apparently sensed the birth and had sent for several Master's from the Jedi temple. His brother was tested for something called, "Midiclorians". He didn't know what they were talking about, only that the Masters were stunned by what they found. Several in attendance were distinguished Corellian Jedi. In fact, they had been the ones who had sensed it, along with the Jedi Grand Master of all people!

Owen was well aware of the reputation of the venerable Jedi, as one of the greatest to ever live. This had to mean that his little brother was going to be a Jedi! Pride swelled up in Owen's heart. His little brother was going to be a great man one day, he just knew it. They spoke with his parents. what was said he didn't know, only that his mother was incredibly sad about it.

As it turned out, there were no Corellian Jedi available to take his brother, and since no one in the Kenobi family had ever been a Jedi, they were going to send his brother away to the Temple on Coruscant. He didn't want his little brother to leave! They were Corellian! They didn't split families up!

His mother and father sat Owen and his little sister Kaila down that night and explained to them why they were going to send Obi-wan away.

It of course hadn't made it any easier on them, but his family was as dedicated to the Republic as they were to family. Though it had brought them great sadness, they knew it had to be done. There was no one here who could teach him. Knowing that, since he was Corellian, he would be allowed family ties, took some of the sting off the entire situation.

While they didn't lose him completely, Owen still missed his baby brother.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Early 42 BBY.

Four years had gone by since his brother sent to the Temple. They had taken several trips to see him, and even spoke to him once a week over the Holonet. His mother would still get sad at times, but took pride in the fact that her son was doing something great. They had also learned that Obi-wan had a penchant for mischief, and sometimes drove the creche Master up the wall.

"He's a Kenobi alright." His father commented with prideful amusement soon after.

They had all been over joyed to learn that Obi-wan had been taken as an Apprentice! Another step closer to becoming a Jedi. it was unheard of to be taken by a Master at such a young age. Yet his brother had managed it. How, he didn't know, but he did know that his feelings about his brother becoming a great Jedi were right. He couldn't wait to see what great things, his brother would do.

x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N: Chapter One of the beginnings of Our Favorite Jedi. Next Chapter will jump forward to the ten year period between TPM. and AoTC. I had to write this in so that I wouldn't write my self into a corner later. I also saw that Obi-wan being Corellian (Since they never state where he was born, only that he is from an affluent family), would cause more resentment from Crywalker later on, since Obi-wan would be allowed a family. Look up Corellian Jedi. Usually Corellian Jedi are taught by their Jedi parents, but since Obi-wan is the first in his family, they had to send him to a Master anyway, there were just none available on Corellia for one reason or another. I am going to edit Love's Awakening later on to better fit this part of the Saga if need be. Input is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Longing

Six years. That's how long it had been since the Blockade of Naboo. Obi-wan and Padmé had maintained a correspondence until nearly a year ago, when his travels lead him into the Unknown Regions. Before then, the young Jedi Knight had sent Padmé a "Life Day" gift each year. While attachment wasn't forbidden to Corellian Jedi; they were cautioned against frivolous "relationships" that the Force had not lead them to.

He had only learned about this part of his heritage after his Knighting. It had irritated him that it had been withheld from him for so long, but in the end he understood why. His Masters had wanted to make sure he was ready to handle these burdens. Burdens not commonly carried by most his fellow Jedi Knights.

He'd been in regular contact with his parents since his childhood, and did feel a strong familial connection to them. However, not growing up with them, he was not, as the Jedi would call, "attached". Occasional visits to his home world allowed him the chance to know them on a more personal level.

There had been some tension between his birth Father, and the man whom Obi-wan thought of has a Father. His Master Qui-gon Jinn. Well, the tension had all been from his biological father anyway. Qui-gon seemed blissfully unaware to all this. His Mother and his younger sister absolutely gushed over his Master whenever they came to visit. Something the young Jedi in training found amusing. Obi-wan guessed, to the women, his Master held an honoured place in their hearts for being the one who was raising a Kenobi male, to someday, be a good man.

His older brother Owen had been formal with Qui-gon, but not cold or rude in any way. He looked upon his little brother with pride when ever they came around. Many of Owen's school friend frequently stopped by during Obi-wan's visits to ask seemingly unending questions about the life of a Jedi outside the Corellian ay of life.

Yes. Even though Obi-wan had not grown up on Corellia, his family could not be more proud of their "Little Jedi". He was every bit a Kenobi.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

"Padmé" Obi-wan whispered to himself alone in the cockpit of his small cruiser.

His only companion these past many months had been his faithful Astromech Droid R4.

He missed her. Badly. It had been over a year since he had spoken to her. Just before entering the Unknown Regions, in pursuit of a possible Sith, he had sent a gift and message to her informing her that he didn't know how long he would be out of communication on this particular mission. He'd sent the message on an encoded data-pad with a smuggler, who's life he had saved months before. He had vowed the Jedi Knight that he would repay his debt to him someday. It was on his honour, that he'd placed the promise to secretly deliver the message to, as the smuggler had called her, the "Master Jedi's Fair Lady". Obi-wan had been reassured by the Force, that the man spoke truth when making the vow. The man's dedication was almost frightening. In being so, it had put Obi-wan's doubts about delivery to rest.

His mission to find the Sith, has thus far been a very perilous one. There had been many times he had been close to being killed. One incident stuck out clearly in his mind.

It had been a duel between him and the Sith. A particularly vicious duel, that had virtually laid waste to the mining facility on a planet known as 244Core. The Sith along with a few Dark Farce Adepts had been trying to gain control of the planet's vast resources. Obi-wan, with the help of local militia, dispatched of the "Dark Acolytes" before he confronted the Sith.

While the Sith was a powerful adversary, he proved no match for the Jedi Knight that day. Obi-wan had fully released himself into the Force. Placing his complete faith in the hands of the higher power. As a Jedi should always do. As the battle became more violent, Obi-wan delved deep into the style taught to him by Mace Windu.

Vapaad. It is not a style taught to many Jedi, and there was only one Master of it. The very same Korun warrior whom had tutored Obi-wan. It was a very dangerous form of combat to learn. It turned darkness into a weapon of light. Only a Jedi's dedication to said light would keep them from falling.

It was Obi-wan's dedication to the Jedi the Republic, and to Padmé that kept him firmly on the side of light.

In the end the Sith was badly injured but managed to barely escape with his life. Obi-wan didn't come out unscathed either. He had suffered a concussion, broken left forearm, multiple gashes, cuts and bruises. It was a standard week before he was able to continue his pursuit.

The soft tootles of R4 informing him that they were about to exit hyperspace brought Obi-wan out of his thoughts. He sighed in resignation.

"I will not relent." He quietly promised himself.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Lord Sidious was irritated. He'd sent his acolyte to get Kenobi out of the way. Either turn him, or destroy him. Those were the orders handed to the powerful young man he had manipulated to the dark.

Sidious had been forced to find an apprentice very quickly after Maul was killed. If his plans were to move forward, he needed some fool to do his dirty work for him. He had convinced the naïve young man named Mordun that he had been chosen as his apprentice. In truth, he had already chosen a new apprentice, Count Dooku, or as he is now known as Darth Tyranus.

"It has been well over a standard year since we've had word from Mordun, Master." Came Dooku's deep voice. "Perhaps Kenobi has managed to dispose of the fool."

"No." Sidious responded with a slight frustrated sigh. "Mordun is still alive. For how long that remains to be seen. He is keeping Kenobi out of the way. It was all he was really meant to do. He will continue to do so as long as he believes himself to be my apprentice. Soon the next phase of my plan will be set into motion. You must be prepared Lord Tyranus."

"Yes Master." Replied Dooku. He continued offhandedly. "Kenobi does have a habit of interfering in the our affairs. I shall look forward to his eventual demise. Pity."

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Padmé missed him. She thought of him frequently. Especially when the stress of her position began to weigh her down as though a herd of Banthas had been dropped on her head. She always looked forward to his calls over the holo-net. She had been worried about their love for each other. Him being a Jedi and her the Monarch of an entire people. It came as quite a relief when he informed her soon after his return to Coruscant that he was allowed romantic relationships because of his heritage.

Though it was one less burden, they had decided to keep things as discreet as possible to avoid any kind of scandal. She was after all, still Queen. It did nothing to lessen their feelings for each other.

He would make contact with her when ever possible. Before and after missions. Sometimes he was teamed up with his old Master and Anakin. There was some cause for worry, as Anakin would bring her up in conversation often.

She was pleasantly surprised when she received the her first "Life Day" gift from him, along with a hand written letter. She'd been touched deeply by the sweet words in the letter, and knowing her love thought of her enough to go through the trouble of finding a gift for her.

She was saddened when she received his last message explaining to her that he was going into the Unknowns for an undetermined time. The gift he had sent her was to celebrate her "Life Day" early, as he wouldn't be in communication in the coming months.

To her surprise, he had sent her his first Padawan Lightsaber. It had been given to him by Master Yoda himself. It was one of the few possessions he allowed himself. The package had also come with an instructor's holo-projection to teach her the basics of Lightsaber combat. He had also asked that she keep her use of a Lightsaber secret. There would be many questions asked, especially by possible enemies, at a Queen trained in Jedi combat with a Lightsaber. She had already been instructed by Obi-wan on the basics of meditation, and Force manipulation. The only people aware of her abilities were her loyal handmaidens.

Sabé found endless amusement in privately teasing Padmé about her secret warrior love, and the few harmless jokes she played on her other handmaidens. Sabé joked that Padmé wouldn't need decoys or handmaidens soon with her new abilities. Sabé herself would soon be forced to step down as principle handmaiden and decoy. Now at age twenty, she nearly towered over Padmé, having gained nearly four inches of height over her. She was already training a new decoy/handmaiden named Cordé to replace her.

Padmé promised to keep the Lightsaber and training secret. Her instincts told her that it would be very important to learn these skills, and even more so to keep them secret. For she knew the Sith had made themselves known once again, and she could very well one day become a target.

Every day she hoped to Force that Obi-wan was safe, and that he would return to her soon.

A/N: Okay! Another chapter down. Things should be picking up her soon. Next chapter should be right at the beginning of Attack Of The Clones. Again, if you have not read Episode I: Loves Awakening, you will be confused as to why this story seems to jump over Phantom Menace and how Obi-wan and Padmé met.

Also, on a random note, having to press alt-0233 every time I need an (é) is quite annoying. Gah!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! Mature Chapter! If you're an over sensitive, sexually repressed sissy, DO NOT READ! Now on with the story.

Chapter Three- Return of Her Jedi

23BBY

A small, heavily weathered Jedi Star Cruiser drops out of hyperspace near the planet of Naboo. Said ship looks to have seen better days. It's scorched, battered and repeatedly patched hull, leads one to wonder how the ship is being held together. The ship, and her occupants have returned from years away from "civilized" space.

Slowly the ship gracefully dives for Naboo's atmosphere, it's pilot with only one person on his mind. From orbit one could see the City of Theed shrouded in darkness. He knew where his query was. He followed her signature, well away from Theed into the country side. Searching, he finally pin pointed her signature to a large home on a lake shore.

Landing his ship out of view, he stepped out into the fresh air, after instructing his faithful companion to watch over the ship. Quickly and silently, he made his way to her.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Padmé was exhausted. She had only arrived at her family's home in the lake country less than an hour ago. She was looking forward to finally relaxing. Being away form the petty squabbling and back door dealings of the Senate was just what she needed. When she accepted Queen Jamilia's request that she represent the Chommell sector, she had little idea of what she was really getting herself in to.

Still, she did get a certain satisfaction in the knowledge that she was working to make, not only Naboo, but the republic a better place. She had taken up the mantle of Senator a little over a year ago, and her feelings told her this vacation was order.

After finishing up a later supper, and dismissing her handmaidens for the night, she dragged herself into her bedroom. Walking over bed she found Sabé had already laid out her night clothes. Gathering them up, she stepped into the fresher and drew herself a relaxing bath.

Stepping back into the room once she was done, she walked over and sat in front of her vanity, and began brushing her still damp hair.

From a dark corner of her room, a voice calls out to her softly.

"Milady, it has been far to long." The voice whispers.

Letting out a startled yelp, Padmé spins in her seat ready to confront, the intruder, but she found there was no need. Standing before her was the man whom had haunted her thoughts for the last four years. Her love was back.

"Obi-wan!" She exclaims, quickly jumping up from her seat. Rushing over to his open arms, she nearly bowls him over as she leaps into his embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" She softly cries, letting tears of joy slip from her closed eyes. "I'd been so worried about you since I received your last message."

"I know darling. Not a day went by where I didn't think of you. Oh how I've missed you. Sometimes it was almost unbearable." He replies softly, tightening his arms around her.

"But you're back now. That's what matters now." She says looking up into his eyes.

"How long do you have?" She continued.

"Not long. Maybe a day or two. I haven't been to the Temple yet, so they don't know I'm back. I came here to see you first. I couldn't wait another moment to see you again."

He slowly leaned his head down towards hers and captured her lips with his own. The Force rejoiced in the kiss that started as soft and tender, but quickly became heated and passionate, and continued that way until the need for air became to much.

Soon enough, they begin another round of passionate kissing. Dropping his robe Obi-wan finds himself being lead towards the bed. They fall onto it with out breaking contact. He runs his hands over every inch of her body that he could reach. Noobian silk cool to his touch quickly warms under his finger tips.

As Obi-wan moves his kiss to her neck Padmé whispers his name. "Obi-wan."

"Yes my love."

"Take me now. I need you." She gasps in reply.

Rolling them over so that Obi-wan was on top, supporting himself with his arms, he resumes kissing her lips, as she begins to undo his belt. There was no questioning. Even with out the Force, he would have been able to feel her love radiating from her like the brightest star.

Slowly he trails soft teasing kisses down her neck, to her soft breasts, still covered by her sheer nightgown. At the same time, softly running one hand up and down the side of her body.

Pulling up the hem of her gown, his hand finds the warm flesh of her inner thigh for the first time. She gasps softly at the contact. Never before had she ever been touched by a man in such a way. She was about to give Obi-wan something that could only be given once. She had no doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted. What she had been waiting for years to give him.

She begins to strip him of his tunics, as he kicks off his worn boots, laving only his trousers. His lips never leaving her skin. Quickly he lowers himself to being kissing and nipping at her inner thigh. She rakes her fingers though his short hair as she moans in pleasure. Slowly working his way back up, lifting her gown as he tasted her flesh. Soon her bare breasts are exposed and her gown finds itself unceremoniously thrown across the room.

He bites the soft mounds firmly, yet very gently before moving his lips back to hers. His hand drifting back to the thin waist band of her underwear. It was but a thin band of elastic that joined the front and back together, and he found the style incredibly arousing.

Looping his fingers around the material, he worked the final piece of clothing down her legs trailing his tongue down her body near her centre as he did so. Her legs seemed to part slightly of their own accord, exposing the glistening pink flesh between her legs.

Lowering his head, he teases her by planting kisses every but the one place she wanted to be touched the most. Finally he worked his way toward the tiny mound at the top. As he does, Padmé lets out a cry of ecstasy. He runs his tongue up and down her sex slowly, savouring the taste of her. She bucks her hips toward him, as she pulls his head closer.

Very quickly she feels a heat begin to build. Her climax was coming. She cries out grabbing at his hair, tugging it lightly as her orgasm explodes from her body. Obi-wan quickly shed his trousers and climbs back up. She tastes herself as her lips meet his.

He positions himself at her entrance. She nods, and he moves slowly. She breathes in as she feels her walls stretch. Reaching the barrier, he pushes forward slowly, and feels the barrier break, pausing as she lets a soft groan of pain. She nods for him to continue.

Obi-wan was amazed. Never had he ever thought it would feel anything like this. The only reason he wasn't completely at a loss at what to do, was because of the nights he and his friends at the Temple used to sneak erotic holo-vids when their Masters were away.

Moving slowly in and out, he soon finds himself full sheathed inside of her. Leaning down to capture her lips again, he begins a slow steady rhythm. It all felt so right. They were complete now, and the Force surrounded them, uniting them forever, singing it's song of hope for the future. They were one.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jedi Temple

In a dimly lit room, and ancient Jedi Master slowly opens his eyes, as he feels a ripple of light in the force. Smiling he closes his eyes, and resumes his meditations.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Naboo

Hours later, Obi-wan and Padmé lay in each others arms. Neither saying a word as they lay there in post coital bliss. Nothing needed to be said between them, for there was nothing they didn't already know. They were together again, and nothing else mattered.

A/N Whew! I need a cigarette after writing that. Hahahaha! There it is. The very first erotic scene I've ever written. EVER! That scene was only one page long. I didn't know how I would write this. I didn't mean for it to be so descriptive. It just came out that way. Started writing and could not stop. Turns out, I used my own experiences as inspiration. Haha ! Hope I didn't do to bad. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Attempts on Her Life

Flames burst forth ripping the sleek silver star ship apart.. The blast knocked her off her feet. In and instant she was up, rushing toward her decoy, and friend who was now laying motionless on the landing platform.

"Cordé" She calls as she turns her handmaiden over.

"Milady, I'm so sorry. I've failed you Senator…" Were her friend's final word before her eye closed forever.

Grief stricken, Padmé climbs to her feet.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"Milady, this vote is very important. You did your duty, Cordé did hers, now come ." Ordered Captain Typho.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Padmé was irritated. She didn't want more security. Now the Chancellor was suggesting the Jedi take charge of her security…

"Chancellor if I may comment, I don't think that the situation…."

"That the situation is that serious?" the Chancellor cut her off. "Oh but I do Senator. Oh but I do Senator. I realize that additional security might be disruptive for you. But perhaps, and old friend some one like Master Qui-gon Jinn." He finished with a smile.

"That's possible. He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Added Master Windu.

Almost pleading with Senator Amidala, Palpatine said. "Do it for me milady please. The thought of losing you… would be unbearable."

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Later that day found Master Jinn and his apprentice riding the turbo lift to the apartment of one Senator Amidala. Anakin, was so comically nervous that the Jedi Master couldn't help but tease his young Padawan.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin," he observed, watching the Padawan rearrange his robes and smooth his hair.

"Not at all," the boy replied.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of Gundarks," Qui-gon remarked.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?" Anakin smirked.

"Oh yes," Qui-gon said, as they both laughed. A moment later, though, Anakin was visibly nervous.

"You're sweating. Take a deep breath. Relax," advised the Master, inwardly wishing he could do the same.

"I haven't seen her in ten years," Anakin pointed out.

"Anakin, relax," Qui-gon casually admonished his apprentice .

The door slid open and he slipped smoothly into the hall, leaving his apprentice stumbling behind. Anakin caught up with him as a door further up the hall began to open. Jar Jar caught sight of him stood for a second, then rushed forward, hopping in excitement. With an enthusiasm only a Gungan could display, he grabbed the Jedi's hand and began to shake it.

"Qui-gon! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahooooo!" he declared.

"It is good to see you too Jar Jar." Qui-gon smiled. Jar Jar continued to bounce around, ears and tongue flapping in joyous abandon at the sight of him, and he glanced toward Anakin in embarrassment.

Finally, Jar Jar regained some composure, seeming to remember his station as a diplomat these days, and turned toward the Padawan. "And this, mesa guessen, issen yousa apprentice?"

Qui-gon nodded, but by then the Gungan had recognized Anakin, and began to jump around again as he clapped his hands and shrieked in amazement. "Nooooooooooooo! Ani? Little bitty Ani? Mesa no believen! Yousa so biggen!"

"Hi, Jar Jar," Anakin replied with an embarrassed smile of his own just before the Gungan grabbed him in a hug so massive that it swallowed his entire form, still jumping and exclaiming the entire time. Qui-gon watched for a few moments more, then realized that they would probably spend the entire night in the hallway if he didn't intervene.

Taking the Gungan by the arm, he reminded him politely, "We have come to see Senator Amidala. Could you show us to her?"

Jar Jar looked back at him, seeming not to have understood. Then he nodded. "Shesa expecting yousa. Ani! Mesa no believen!" he repeated as he grabbed the Padawan by the hand and dragged him along.

"Mesa here!" Jar Jar announced loudly as they entered the main common room. "Lookie, lookie! Desa Jedi arriven!"

The Master held back a tired sigh and forced himself forward. Padme turned to face them, smiling a welcome, he felt anything but able to let go. Her gaze flicked briefly toward Anakin in acknowledgement, then focused back on him, her expression betraying none of the hope and uncertainty he sensed from her. 'Perhaps she is wondering if Obi-wan will visit when he finds who is assigned to protect her. It wouldn't surprise him one bit if Obi-wan was here before days end.' Qui-gon muses silently.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, milady," he murmured.

She moved toward him, clasping his hand warmly in both of hers, and her smile never wavered. "And you, Master Jinn. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. Although I promise you, I did tell the Chancellor and the Jedi Council that I felt your presence here was un…a waste of your valuable time," she amended.

"I'm sure that the members of the Council have their reasons," he said as reassuringly as he could.

She gave him an annoyed look in response, then moved her gaze over his shoulder again toward Anakin. She took a step, placing herself in front of the Padawan, and looked him slowly up and down. Then she tilted her head to meet his eyes. "Ani, my goodness, you've certainly grown up since last time."

"So have you-grown more beautiful, I mean," Anakin coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly. "And much shorter. For a Senator, I mean."

Qui-gon scowled, suddenly weary of the boy's behavior. Anakin registered his disapproval silently, but Padme's laugh quickly broke the tension. "Oh, Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," she declared with a shake of her head.

"Anakin and I will do our best to make our presence here invisible to you, milady," Qui-gon spoke up again, rather pointedly.

"Thank you, Master Jinn, I'm sure you'll do just that," she smiled. Then her tone became brisk and businesslike. "But I don't need any more security. I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me. I believe that there might lie an issue of the utmost importance to the Senate. There is something more here..."

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," Qui-gon reminded her carefully.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padme, I promise you," Anakin insisted.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan leaner!" he corrected sharply.

"I meant, in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin attempted lamely.

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin," Qui-gon told him. It would have been one thing for the Padawan to challenge him privately, or even in the company of other Jedi. This, however, was going to far. "You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" Anakin demanded.

"What?" Qui-gon exclaimed, openly incredulous.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" he asked, obviously back-pedaling as he realized that such blatant disrespect was not going to win him the answer he wanted. "Protection is a job for local security, not for Jedi. It's overkill, Master, and so an investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do as the Council has instructed," Master Jinn countered. "And you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps with merely your presence about me, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," smiled Padmé, and Qui-gon thought almost admiringly what a weapon that smile could be. Few could turn a smile into a command as easily as Padmé Amidala. Both Master and Padawan let the tension ease from their bodies, and she added, "Now, if you 'll excuse me, I will retire."

She and Dormé both left the room, and Qui-gon leveled a hard look on Anakin. The Padawan returned it brazenly. Neither spoke, unwilling to let the situation deteriorate into a more serious public quarrel, yet each thoroughly displeased with the other.

"I for one am glad to have you here," Captain Typho spoke up. "I don't know what's going on here, but the Senator can't have too much security right now. Your friends on the Jedi Council seem to think that miners have something to do with this, but I can't really agree with that."

"I'll have an officer on every floor, and I'll be at the command centre downstairs," Typho told him with a bow before heading downstairs.

Once he'd left, Qui-gon and Anakin began to move about the apartment, studying the layout and looking for possible avenues that an assassin might use. After a moment or two, though, Anakin turned, clearing his throat.

"Master."

Qui-gon turned as well, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"I apologize for contradicting you. You were right, I forgot my place. I just-" he broke off, shaking his head.

Qui-gon smiled a little. "I'm sorry too, Anakin. I understand that you wish to protect her, and finding the assassin may seem to be the most effective way to do that. But you must tread carefully."

"Yes, Master," the boy nodded.

They turned back to their work, continuing in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then Anakin caught sight of Jar Jar again. Obi Wan felt the boy's thoughts shift and held back a sigh.

"Mesa bustin wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani," said the Gungan.

"She hardly even looked at me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely." Anakin said dejectedly. His gaze shifted toward Padme's bedroom door.

"Why yousa sayen that?" Jar Jar asked.

"You saw her," Anakin replied.

"Shesa happy," the Gungan assured him. "Happier than mesa see'en her in a longo time. These are bad times, Ani. Bombad times!"

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us-leave it at that" Qui-gon said as he approached the duo.

"Yes, my Master," Anakin replied.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Dropping out of hyperspace over Coruscant, Obi-wan Kenobi hurled his Jedi Star Fighter towards the city planet. Sending an emergency transmission for clearance straight to the Temple. Something had gone wrong. He'd felt a disturbance in the Force, and sorrow from Padmé. He'd cut off his investigation of a possible new Sith and returned immediately to the Capital.

Bringing his fighter to rest on the Jedi Temple landing pad he was greeted with the sight of Master Windu.

"Master Windu" Obi-wan acknowledged with a bow. "Has something happened. I felt a disturbance in the Force."

"There was an attempt on Senator Amidala's life. She survived, but several of her entourage, including her decoy didn't." Answered the Korun Master. "Qui-gon and his apprentice have been assigned to her security."

"Master. I request that I be added to her security detail. I will defer to Master Jinn." Obi-wan asked.

Mace Windu stared at Obi-wan for a long moment before shaking his head slightly as he answered. 'Very well. You can give the report on your mission later. Report to Master Jinn immediately."

"Thank you Master."

'I hope Master Yoda knows what he is doing' Mace thought to himself as he watched Obi-wan walk away quickly. He and Master Yoda knew of Obi-wan's relationship with the Senator. They hadn't been fooled when Obi-wan finally returned to the Temple from the Unknown Regions eleven months ago. The chorus in the Force was a dead give away that Obi-wan had gone to see Senator Amidala first.

Naturally, master Yoda had been overjoyed. The little troll went nattering on about hope for the future of the Order. He sure hoped he was right. As such, they had allowed the young Knight an extended leave after he reported to the Temple. He _had _been gone over four years. Relentlessly pursuing a Sith, and if the Jedi star cruiser was anything to go by, it as one hell of a mission. In the end the Sith killed himself rather than be taken prisoner when Obi-wan had him beaten and cornered.

X x x x x x x x x x x

He hadn't seen her in four months. Now here he stood at her door. Ringing the door chime he waited. The door slid open and he was greeted with the sight of Pamdé's handmaiden Dormé.

"Good evening milady." He greeted with a charming smile. "I'm here to report to Master Jinn."

"Of course. Welcome Master Kenobi. Please come in. Milady has already retired for the night, but I am quite sure she will be pleased to know you are here." She replied with a slight blush. She was one of the few who knew about Obi-wan's relationship with her mistress.

Stepping into the main room Obi-wan caught sight of his old Master and Anakin. Qui-gon stepped forward and greeted Obi-wan with a hug.

"Obi-wan. It's good to see you are well." Qui-gon greeted. "What brings you here?" He asked.

'I've been assigned to assist you in any way possible with the Senator's security." Obi-wan replied.

"Well I'm sure the Senator will be happy to see you." Qui-gon said with a wink that was unseen by Anakin.

"The council assigned you?" Anakin asked with a hint or resentment as he walked up behind master Jinn.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Later that night as Qui-gon walked slowly down stairs check security, and Anakin was on his way to the Temple to give a report on security arrangements, Obi-wan approached Padmé's bedroom. He knew that Dormé would have informed her that Obi-wan had arrived, so she was still awake waiting for him.

Pressing the chime on her door he heard her muffled voice. "Come in Obi-wan"

He stepped into the room at the same time R2 slipped into the hall with tootles that sounded much like a laugh. As the doors closed behind him, Obi-wan was assaulted by a five foot three inch missile named Padmé Amidala. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she kissed him passionately.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you terribly." She whispered as she broke the kiss.

"I can tell milady." Came his cheeky reply. "I don't have long. While Qui-gon is aware of our relationship, Anakin can return at any moment. I would rather not have to deal with his temper tantrums. Not tonight anyway."

"Then you better make it quick my love, because I can't go another moment with out you." She replied seductively.

"Of course milady." He said in a husky voice.

He turned them around so that she was against the wall. She quickly opened the front of this trousers to free his member from it's confines, as he reached under her night gown and removed her underwear. Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he slipped himself inside of her. Supporting themselves against the wall, they kissed in passionate desperation as he thrust in and out of her at a furious pace as she bucked her hips hungrily, both building to climax. Within moments Padmé's orgasm was upon her. With a cry of ecstasy, her climax burst forth as Obi-wan simultaneously spilled his seed deep inside of her.

Breathing deeply of her, he simply held her in the same position. Not wanting for the moment to end. He knew however, Anakin would soon return, and there would be too many questions asked if he were seen leaving her bedroom.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know. Do you have to go back out now?" She asked.

"Yes. But if you need me, I'll be right outside, love." he replied.

"I love you" she said after he had lowered her back to her feet.

She bend down to lift his trousers from around his ankles, and fastened them closed. With one final deep kiss, he slipped out of the room allowing R2-D2 into the room. Satisfied for the moment, she picked her under garments up from the floor and walked to the fresher to clean up a bit before bed.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Qui-gon walked into the main room a bit to casually and found Obi-wan feigning meditation. He knew very well what might happen, which is why he had sent Anakin to the Temple for a report. With a smirk he said "There is plenty of security down stairs. I doubt anyone will try coming in that way."

Opening his eyes, Obi-wan caught the smirk on his former Master's face and flushed slightly.

"Very well, I'll just go make a few rounds downstairs." Came his embarrassed reply as she stood. He quickly walked out of the room as Qui-gon chuckled behind him.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Three hours later Obi-wan returned to main room and found Anakin looking out of the window.

"Any activity up here?" He asked.

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin replied. "I don't like just waiting for something to happen to her."

Obi-wan pulled the video pad from his belt. Looking down he found the screen to be blank.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"She covered up the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" said Obi-wan incredulously.

'She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Anakin informed obi-wan as he took several steps in the direction of the Senator's bedroom.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator." Obi-wan said as he turned back to Anakin.

"I know that Master Kenobi. But we also want to catch this assassin."

Crossing his arms Obi-wan's face hardened slightly. "You're using her as bait."

"It was her idea." Anakin defended sheepishly. Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's to risky. Besides your senses aren't that attuned young Padawan." Obi-wan said looking back toward Padmé's room.

"And your's are?" Anakin asked, with a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Possibly" Obi-wan countered.

Standing out on the balcony Obi-wan looked to Anakin. "You look tired" he observed.

"I don't sleep much any more. Dreams."

"About your mother?" the elder Jedi asked.

Anakin's only response was a nod.

"Dreams pass in time."

"I'd rather dream about Padmé. Just being around her again is intoxicating." Anakin stated.

Obi-wan frowned at this. "be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order. A commitment not easily broken. Keep in mind she's a politician, and they are not to be trusted." he said despite the fact that he trusted her more than anyone else.

"Please master Kenobi, not another lecture. At least not on the politics of it all." Anakin begged. "Besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician. I have observed that he is very good at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators." Obi-wan said.

"I think he's a good man. I.." Anakin's reply was cut off by a warning from the Force.

"I sense it too." Obi-wan said as they ran toward Padmé's room.

Igniting his Lightsaber Anakin leapt onto the bed, slicing the poisonous creatures in half. Padmé was startled awake by the commotion, and she instinctively shied away from the bright blue blade.

She made eye contact with her love for but a moment before movement outside the window caught his eye. Suddenly he raced toward the window, crashing through in an attempt to grab hold of the droid before it could make an escape.

"Obi-wan!" Padmé cried out just as Qui-gon entered the room. Anakin stared dumbly down at her.

"Anakin! Go after him." Qui-gon ordered his apprentice.

"Stay here!" he needlessly ordered Padmé as he rushed out.

As Padmé stood up from her bed, Dormé rushed up beside her.

"Are you alright milady?" she asked, to which she only received a faint nod as her mistress walked numbly toward the window Ob-wan had jumped out of moments before.

"I think we should move you out of this room milady." Qui-gon said as Dormé wrapped Padmé's robe around the stunned woman's shoulders.

I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." She replied quietly.

A/N: Whew again! I was on a roll tonight. I spent a total of twelve hours thinking up new chapters and writing them down. Great way to spend a Friday I say. Very productive. The muse was out of control today. I hope I can get new chapters down more quickly now that the story is picking up. Please Review. Hope you liked it.


End file.
